Un Beso
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Un simple acto puede cambiar tu vida, puede demostrarte lo que de verdad sientes por dentro o lo que nunca has dejado de sentir. Sin duda algo que Ashley y Zac no olvidaràn - Zashley Forever! -


**Un Beso**

A veces suceden cosas extrañas, simplemente cosas que por una u otra razón ocurren, no tiene porque existir una explicación, tan solo debía ocurrir. Se podría decir que eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Ashley aquel extraño martes por la tarde. Las grabaciones para las películas estaban en receso por el momento y todos estaban descansando, en especial ella, ya que se encontraba de verdad exhausta por tanto trabajo, pero a pesar del cansancio se sentía feliz por estar haciendo lo que más disfrutaba. Se levantó al mediodía y luego de ducharse comió algo contundente, luego solo se dedicó a pasar una tarde de ocio frente a su computador, hace tiempo que no se daba el lujo de simplemente no hacer nada productivo, así que se sintió a gusto simplemente por el hecho de sentirse al menos en un día normal.

Sin embargo la normalidad llegaría hasta cierto momento, ya que aproximadamente a las 6 de la tarde el timbre de su casa sonó, esperando que no fuera una visita que seguramente no querría recibir, fue a abrir y se encontró con su amigo Zac. La sorpresa fue inmediata y el chico con su mejor sonrisa la saludó amigablemente. Ella lógicamente lo invitó a pasar preguntándose cual era el motivo de la visita

¿Cómo estás Ashley? – Zac con gran personalidad se adentró en la casa de Ashley llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba anteriormente con su computador

Bien, ¿Y tú? – Trató de sonar natural pero realmente ni ella se lo creyó

Bien, fui por un café y pensé en venir a verte –

Que bueno saber que a veces te acuerdas de mí – Talvez el tono no fue el adecuado, talvez su expresión fue errónea, fuese lo que fuese el rostro de Zac mostró cierta incomodidad al escuchar esas palabras

¿Por qué lo dices? –

¿Decir qué? – Ashley alzó una ceja demostrándole que no estaba siguiendo el punto de su amigo

Lo dices como si nunca me acordara de ti –

No quise decir eso –

Pero eso pareció –

Bueno, lo siento – La situación se tornaba más extraña, ¿Qué le pasaba a Zac?, estaba demasiado sensible y eso no era tan habitual en él

Deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas… -

¿Qué te pasa? –

No me pasa nada, solo digo que debes ser más cuidadosa al decir las cosas –

Y qué si te dijera que de verdad pienso que te acuerdas poco de mí, no sería algo como para morirse –

Entonces de verdad lo piensas –

Sí, porque es verdad, que yo sepa la que siempre trata de comunicarse contigo y mantener el contacto soy yo –

Claro, entonces ¿Porqué fui yo el que vino hasta acá? –

Es lo que me estoy preguntando desde que entraste –

Tan solo quería conversar contigo, ¿Tan extraño es eso? –

Sí, en especial porque parece que más que conversar conmigo quieres pelear conmigo – Zac dejó de mirarla y pasó una mano por su cabello como siempre solía hacer cuando se encontraba nervioso.

Lo siento, no quise molestarte – Zac comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta

Espera, no es como para que te vayas, solo estamos conversando – Ashley lo comenzó a seguir, sin embargo Zac seguía caminando – Al menos dime que todo está bien – Rápidamente y sin que Ashley pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo su amigo volteó quedando demasiado cerca de su cara, fue cosa de segundos para que Zac tomara el rostro de Ashley y la besara profundamente llegando a inclinarla levemente para hacer del beso un recuerdo imborrable en la memoria de estos dos "amigos". Ashley no cabía en la sorpresa y la emoción, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo Zac se separó de ella y con una leve mirada se despidió, rápidamente Zac salió por la puerta dejando a la rubia desconcertada y perpleja.

Ashley durante unos cuantos minutos solo pudo quedarse observando la puerta por donde su querido amigo había decidido escapar después de tan extraña y decisiva situación. Esto si que era lo más inusual que en su joven vida había experimentado, no era un secreto para nadie que entre ellos dos se tejía desde hace mucho tiempo una relación bastante especial, un nexo incomparable que ambos compartían y porque no decirlo un amor que crecía con los días. Talvez era un poco difícil de explicar, sobretodo porque ambos compartían relaciones estables con otras personas, pero cuando estas cosas ocurren ni si quiera los compromisos pueden derribar los verdaderos sentimientos. Y eso Ashley lo tenía absolutamente claro, le dolía hacerle esto a una persona que estimaba tanto como Jared, pero la única verdad era que aún seguía sintiendo un gran amor por Zac y ese beso solo había despertado aún más el amor por él. Luego de reaccionar caminó hasta su sillón donde se sentó y suspiró profundamente. Muchos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza en ese momento: Zac, Jared, Zac, Vanesa, Zac, Zac y Zac. Hay que decirlo, el principal pensamiento que llenaba su cerebro y corazón era Zac, pero que significaría esto para él, es decir, todo desde su llegada a su casa fue extraño, primero llega sin previo aviso, luego busca pelear con ella y finalmente le da el mejor beso de su vida. Talvez todo era un juego para él, o sino porque se iría sin decir nada, sin darle alguna explicación, sin dejarla decirle lo que ella pensaba.

De pronto toda la ilusión del beso se transformó en un martirio, a su cabeza llegó la idea de que talvez Zac solo buscaba romper lo cotidiano de su actual relación. La ilusión desapareció y detesto más que nunca tener que estar en esta situación. Sin muchos ánimos y con la moral bastante baja se refugió en su habitación y tratando de desconectarse del mundo apagó su celular.

Mientras tanto Zac conducía en su auto sin dirección fija, realmente solo necesitaba hacer algo para que toda la adrenalina que llevaba consigo desapareciera, por fin había hecho algo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer, finalmente se estaba atreviendo a aceptar lo que sentía realmente y sin lugar a duda era lo más emocionante que le había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentir el roce de los labios de Ashley nuevamente había sido una experiencia increíble y definitivamente quería volver a repetirla.

Sonriendo tomó su celular y casi de memoria marcó el número de Ashley, lamentablemente lo tenía apagado y no iba a poder conversar con ella, en parte se culpó a si mismo por haberse ido así como así, pero necesitaba un momento para pensar y no pudo esperar, pero sin duda no se imaginaba la reacción de Ashley.

Luego de esa tarde pasaron un par de días en que Zac trató de comunicarse con Ashley pero siempre la respuesta era la misma: la contestadota. Zac comenzó a asustarse por no poder comunicarse con ella, así que fue a verla a su casa, sin embargo tuvo la mala suerte de no encontrarla. Definitivamente la única oportunidad que tendría de verla sería en la premiación que se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día.

Ashley se sentía bastante triste, solo podía pensar en el episodio que había vivido hace solo unos días con Zac. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía sentir el sabor de su amigo y eso le hacía pensar en lo que nunca ocurriría entre ellos, al menos eso era lo que ella creía. La premiación sería unos momentos más y ella ya se encontraba lista para sonreír como siempre, aunque interiormente se sintiera tan mal. Vio por la ventana del auto a la gente que esperaba la llegada de los famosos y suspirando dio el primer paso fuera de la privacidad de su auto.

Zac había llegado con anterioridad al lugar, estaba solo y esperaba ansioso la llegada de su amiga, sin embargo no se imaginaba que ella llegaría increíblemente despampanante pero del brazo de la persona que menos apreciaba en el mundo: Jared. No pudo evitar borra su siempre impecable sonrisa por una mueca de absoluta molestia, algo que todos los fotógrafos y periodistas que se encontraban en la alfombra roja notaron. Sin dudarlo un segundo Zac se acercó, olvidando el hecho de estar siendo observado por toda la prensa, a Ashley y Jared.

Ashley aún no notaba el rápido acercamiento de Zac ya que solo trataba de mostrar su mejor rostro a los fotógrafos y periodistas, de hecho la estaban comenzando a entrevistar cuando Zac alcanzó su mano

¿Zac? – Se sorprendió al verse interrumpida

Aquí junto a Ashley tenemos a Zac Efron que seguramente querrá respondernos unas preguntas junto a su amiga, ¿Verdad Zac? – la periodista acercó el micrófono a Zac y él no respondió, su mirada estaba fija para Ashley, ella al ver que Zac no parecía querer conversar con la prensa trató de disculparse con la periodista.

Creo que Zac quiere conversar algo conmigo, pero de seguro en unos momentos ambos volveremos y les daremos la entrevista, ahora si nos disculpan – Ashley se movió dejando a la periodista insatisfecha y Zac, quien aún no soltaba su mano, comenzó a seguirla al interior del recinto donde se efectuaría la premiación.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Ashley se soltó de la mano de Zac y acabó con la falsa sonrisa

Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber, ¿Por qué vino él? –

¿Quién? –

¡Jared! – Algunos de los asistentes se voltearon al escuchar el grito de Zac

¿Puedes bajar la voz? – Ashley se acercó a él tratando de bajarle el calibre a la conversación

Es que Ashley no puedo creer que vengas con él, después del beso del otro día yo pensé que… -

Así que después de eso pensaste, eso si que es algo nuevo –

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Lo único que debiste haber pensado es en no reírte de mí, no necesito que vayas a humillarme a mi propia casa para que luego me hagas un escándalo aquí –

Yo nunca he tratado de humillarte, ¿Estás loca o qué? –

Aquí el único loco eres tú, dime solo una persona que vaya a besar a su mejor amiga para que ella se cree falsas ilusiones cuando tú estás con otra persona –

Pero… -

No hay pero Zac, la verdad es que no podemos seguir así, si te sientes aburrido de Vanesa yo no voy a ser tu plato de segunda mesa – Ashley comenzó a caminar y trató de evitar soltar lágrimas pero esa si que era algo bastante difícil. Pero Zac no se quedó sin hacer nada, rápidamente corrió tras ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

No sé de que demonios estás hablando, pero lo único que sé es que de verdad te amo y nunca has sido mi plato de segunda mesa porque todo lo que significas para mi es de primera categoría – Ashley lo observó atentamente y a pesar de no poder procesar todo tan rápido si escuchó el seguro "Te amo" que Zac le había dicho, nuevamente se sintió sin saber que hacer – Mo te preocupes, esta vez no voy a ir a ningún lugar – Zac imitando la vez anterior tomó delicadamente el rostro de Ashley y la besó aún con más intensidad, haciéndola olvidar todo mal momento pasado. Ahora se podría decir que disfrutaron más del beso porque Ashley sabía que no era un juego y que si podía confíar en él.

Una vez que decidieron que tenían que respirar se miraron fijamente sin poder evitar sonreír

Creo que talvez tendremos ciertos problemas – Ashley recordó tanto a Jared como a Vanesa.

Mientras estés conmigo no tendré ningún problema – Zac nuevamente la besó sellando el inicio de algo que seguramente duraría mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

_**N/A: Hola!! Bueno este es mi primer fic fuera del fandom de Harry Potter y me ha encantado escribirlo, es que soy una gran fan Zashley, y me anime para finalmente escribir un fic de esta linda pareja. Espero que les guste y que me puedan dejar algún review, se los agradecería mucho.**_

_**Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer**_

**Sunshine-hh **


End file.
